Watching From The Shadows
by JossieGirl
Summary: He likes to watch, especially in the shadows. In the shadows no one can see you. You can catch people with their guard down. You can see things others can't. And he sees a lot. He owes everything to Nikita and he will always be there for her.


Watching From The Shadows

**So this is just a little fic on Owen's thoughts from episode 3x08. I love the character Owen, and I always love it when Michael and Owen have scenes together, so I thought I'd write this up. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nikita or it's characters.**

He likes to watch, especially in the shadows. In the shadows no one can see you. You can catch people with their guard down. You can see things others can't. And he sees a lot. He owes everything to Nikita and he will _always_ be there for her.

He's never been fond of Michael. Even when he was in Division he never ever really liked the guy. He always thought that he was an uptight jackass. The way he first met Michael outside Division, in Nikita's bed, didn't help better his opinion of him. He didn't like the fact that they had gotten together, not that he ever had a chance with Nikita, but it kind of stung to know that he won't be the only guy in her life now.

He knows that Nikita and Michael had some kind of past with each other way before he was in the picture, but he doesn't think that Michael is good enough for her. He doesn't even think that he is good enough for her. She deserves so much more.

He hates the fact that Michael is pushing her away, because he would kill to be as close to her as he his. He gets it. He gets that Michael has been through this big traumatic experience. Losing a hand sucks, but losing your life is worse. You've got to move on, you've got to keep the people you love close to you because you need them, and they need you.

He watches them in the shooting range from the shadows and he has to stop himself from throwing a punch at Michael right then and there. Can't Michael see that he isn't the only one hurting?

When he finds him sitting alone in the garage he can't stop himself from making his way over to him. He knows that he should stay out of it, but he can't, not when Nikita is involved. He cares too much.

"It's not right, what happened to you. It sucks." He tells Michael as he walks up behind him.

"You always had a gift for poetry." Michael tells him, voice dripping with sarcasm.

He wants to laugh out loud, cause he knows that he's not the best at expressing himself in words at times, but he's just telling the truth. "You wanna know what else sucks…the way you're treating her." There he said it, can't take it back now.

"Owen"

He suspects that Michael is going to interrupt him but he goes on.

"I saw you in the shooting range."

He watches as Michael turns around on the chair he's sitting on to look at him, a dark expression on his face. He suspects that's supposed to scare him. It only drives him on, he's not scared of Michael, never was.

"What?" Asks Michael.

"She saved your life. And that's the way you talk to her?" He doesn't get how Michael can talk to her like that. All he knows is that if he was lucky enough to have Nikita like Michael does, he would talk to her like she was a golden treasure, that she was the greatest thing to walk the earth.

He watches as Michael smiles darkly at him, like he's trying harder to scar him.

"You're way out of line." Michael tells him turning his back on him.

Oh _he's_ out of line!? He did not just say that. He can feel his blood starting to boil. He has to take a breath to calm down because he knows no good can come from losing his cool. That won't win him any bonus points with Nikita.

"You should be on your knees." He tells him "It was a good thing that she was in that car with you, cause she is the only person I know who could have done what she did."

"Stay out of this."

No he doesn't think he will.

"Look I can't even imagine what you're going through, but I do know what it's like to carry something around. You think you want to be alone, but trust me, you don't." He would have killed to have Nikita be with him as his support when he needed someone. He can't see why Michael can't see it.

"Michael, she's hurtin' man."

He's taken aback when Michael rises from his chair and faces him.

"She's with me, Owen. Stay out." Michael's voice is low and threatening, but he's not threatened.

Ok, that pisses him off.

"You get her a ring and… what? You own her? You're the only one that can care about her?" Man, he's wanted to get that one out for a while now.

"Go away."

Not likely, he thinks to himself. So he goes on.

"You know, I used to see what she saw in you but now I'm starting to wonder…" He doesn't get time to finish was he was going to say cause Michael is charging at him.

He knew he was going to punch him before he even lands the blow to Michael's stomach. He feels kinda bad when Michael slumps to the floor holding his arm, but not too badly comment on his way out.

"Still can't make a fist with that thing huh?" He asks as he walks away. Might as well rub it in a little bit.

**Hope you enjoyed it, cause I had fun writing this one! Please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you thought!**

**JossieGirl**


End file.
